Automotive body panels and other similar articles of manufacture are often made by forming a sheet metal blank using a forming press. During the forming process, the sheet metal blank is pressed against the surface of at least one die in the forming press. After a predetermined amount of forming time, the sheet metal blank assumes the shape of the die surface, and is thereafter removed from the forming press. In some instances, a lubricant may be applied to the die and/or the sheet metal blank to reduce adhesion between the two during the forming process, as well as to facilitate removal of the formed part from the forming press.